Isabella Black
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: They left her. He broke her. Can returning home and reuniting with her father after 14 years help her? whet happens when 7 new faces pop up at Grimmauld Place? What will they think of the true identity of Isabella Swan? Set during NM and OoTP. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENY MYERS!**

They say the eyes are windows to the soul.

If one were to look into min, they would see pain, sadness, and anger.

Heartbreak.

They left me. **HE** broke me.

My life first went down hill when I was 3.

My mother was murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort.

My father then sent me to America to live with a couple family friends.

To protect me. To keep me safe.

You see Charlie and Renee Swan aren't my real parents.

My father is Sirius Black. Convicted mass murder, traitor to the Potters, servant of Lord Voldemort.

Or so they say.

He was wrongfully said guilty of said crimes. For It was not him who murdered the muggles, who gave the Potters away to the dark lord.

The real culprit is Peter Pettigrew.

He killed the muggles then faked his own death.

Therefore sending my father to the wizarding hell hole known as Azkaban for 12 years.

But 2 years ago he escaped. To find Pettigrew. And to protect his godson, and my bestfriend since birth, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

I ended up here in forks because I wanted a year of studying at a muggle school.

So I skipped my final year at Salem Institute and went to Forks High School.

For a year I have been with Charlie in Forks, Washington.

And a year I have been with the Cullen's.

Carlisle Cullen.

Docter. Father. Kind.

He is like a 2nd father to me.

Esme Cullen.

Kind. Caring.

The true mother I never had.

Alice Cullen.

Fun. Ecstatic. Fashion expert. A Seer.

The sister I never had. And my best friend.

Rosalie Hale.

Stuck up. Protective. Loving.

She may have been a pain before but we were starting to get along.

Emmiet Cullen.

Funny. Strong.

My fun loving bear of a brother.

Jasper Hale.

Level headed. Smart. An empathy.

My calming brother.

Edward Cullen.

My love.

The Cullens saved my life from a mad nomad vampire.

They were my family.

Edward was my love. My other half.

Or so I thought.

They are gone now.

Only Ed-HE had stayed behind. To tell me he never loved me.

That he shouldn't have let the relation ship go on as long as it did.

That I was just a distraction to the family. And to him.

And then he left. Gone. Like the rest of them. Left me broken. And lost.

No I have decided to go back to my father. I cannot stay here.

To much pain lies here. Every were I go I'm reminded of them. Of him.

I know the dangers. I know Voldemort has returned. I don't give a piece of crap what the papers say about Harry.

I know the truth. I'm going to be prepared for the war ahead.

I'm going home. To my father.

My name is Isabella Marie Petila Jame Lily Siri Anna Black.

And this is my story.


	2. Goodbyes and Going back

**Hey guy! Thanks to all who faved, followed, and reviewed! This is my first fanfic I managed to get the courage to post so I hope its ok. I'll try to updated at least once a week or so but I cant guarantee. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella PoV

I sat my trunk on my bed. Fully packed and ready to go. I sent a letter ahead to Dumbledor asking if I could spend my finally year of studying at Hogwarts.

Seeing how I skipped it. He agreed. He also promised to keep my arrival a secret from my father. I really want to surprise him.

All my father knows is that an exchange student is going to spend the rest of the summer holidays at Grimmauld Place.

Before I leave I have to tell Charlie or he'll go frantic when he sees me gone. I already said my goodbyes to Jacob earlier today.

_Flashback_

_I parked my old truck in the drive way. As I was getting out Jake ran out the door._

_"Hey Bells! I thought I heard your tank pull up!" He said smiling as he hugged me "You ok?"_

_No. "yeah"_

_"No your not Bells" He looked me in the eye. Eyes full of concern._

_"Listen Jake... I came to say good bye. I'm leaving. I'm going back to London. To be with my father"_

_Jacob knew that Charlie isn't my real dad. Seeing how my dad is his uncle._

_"When?"_

_"Right after I tell Charlie bye when he gets home."_

_He pulled me closer. Burying he face into my hair._

_"I'm gonna miss you Bella, Promise to write."_

_I buried my face into his chest and mumbled. "I'm going to miss you to"_

_Flashback Over_

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and waited. Charlie was due back any minute. I opened the fridge and looked inside. _I outta remind Charlie to go to the store He's running low on foods other than fish._

I heard Charlie's crusier pull up. I sat the table and waited. "Bella I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Charlie!"

I waited a minute for him to put his belt up. When he walked into the kitchen he looked immediately concerned. "Bells something wrong?"

I hesitated " Charlie I- I decided to go back home. To London. This place. Everywhere reminds me of them. Of him. I can't take much more Charlie."

He nodded " I just want you to be happy Bells. I now your hurt and I think going home to your father might just be what you need. When do you leave?"

"After our goodbyes. I said goodbye to Jacob earlier today."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Bella."

"I'm going to miss you to Charlie. Thanks for keeping me and being there for me."

"Your welcome Bella. I love you."

"I love you to Charlie"

He walked me up to my room. I waved goodbye as I grabbed my trunk. I turned on the spot and dissaperated.

In a few suffocating seconds I then found myself at my fathers house. _Home. _I thought. I raised my hand to the door and knocked.


	3. Returning and Reunions Part 1

**Hey guys! To all those who reviewed, followed and faved this story thanks! Now, I will be posting a couple more stories soon and so I wont be able to update this one for a while but I'll try to properly alternate updates between stories! I will try to update this one once or twice a week if I can.**

**Now! Being the Twilight fan I am I plan on keeping the Bella/Edward pairing. BUUUUUUT that wont be till the end of the story.**

**SO! I'm thinking that I should pair Bella up with someone else for know.**

**Bella/Harry**

**Bella/George**

**Bella/Fred**

**Vote! Please announce your vote via reviewing! I'm still knew to this so idk how to set up a poll yet so please vote via reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

**Now ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I could hear screaming and wailing coming from the other side. I couldn't make out exactly what was being said.

After a couple of minutes the screams stopped. I could hear thumping approaching the door.

"I thought every one was here already? Who's at the bloody door?" A series of clanking and sounds of unlocking could be heard. Then the door burst opened making me jump

A man with long grayish hair, scars all over his face, looked like part of his nose was missing, and had mix matched eyes. One being small and beady, the other large glassy and electric blue.

"Who are you? How did you get past the wards?" He barked.

I was about to answer when an ancient man with long waist length silver hair, a crooked nose, and half moon spectacles appeared beside him. Dumbledor.

"Ah! Isabella your early! We weren't expecting you till tomorrow! Isabella this is Alastor Moody, who goes by the name 'Mad-Eye'. Alastor, this is Isabella Black. Sirius's daughter. Though he doesn't know she is the 'exchange student' from Salem." Dumbledor said chuckling.

Mad-Eye's real eye went wide as his blue one swiveled to the back of his head. Why I don't know.

"Daughter?! Sirius never mentioned having a daughter!" Moody exclaimed

"Ah, well Alastor all will be explained over dinner. Now! Isabella I shall send your trunk up to your room and we will head off to dinner. Everyone else is already there waiting. I hope your hungry! Molly is an amaxing cook!"

"Alright sir. And please, call me Bella."

The old professer chuckled and waved his wand. Making my trunk disappear.

"Come along"

* * *

Moody led the way limping. Dumbledor hummed quietly.

I took the time to look around. It was dark, dusty, moldy, and scary. It was too quiet in the house. But thankfully as we neared where dinner was being server I could her the hum of multiply conversations.

When we stopped out side the door Dumbledor turned to me. "Bella please wait out here and stay out of sight till I call you in"

"Yes sir"

He and Moody walked in and it got quiet on the other side. Probaly wondering who was it that set off the screaming and wailing. What ever that was.

"Who was it at the door Albus?" Said a tired male voice.

"Remus that would have been the American! She came a bit earlier then expected."

"Where is she?" A female's voice said.

"Ah yes! Well now, let me introduced Ms. Isabella Black from Salem Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I walked through the door and heard a few people mumble 'Black?' and someone mumbled 'Bella?' I looked around the room. What immediately caught my attention was all the red hair!

But not so shortly after movement and the sound of a chair pushing back drew my attention.

There, standing before me as if not believing what he was seeing was my father.

"I-Isabella?"

"Hi dad' I said with tears forming in my eyes as I ran toward him. He did the same.

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug which I returned. I buried my face into his chest. I cried. I knew he was too.

He ran is hand through my hair in a soothing way. We were oblivious to the shocked expressions of the gingers and a few others, and the shocked yet happy face of my godfather Remus.

I sobbed some more into my fathers shirt. For the first time in days I felt _happy_.

It felt so good to be home.

* * *

**Hey so I decided to make this chapter a 2 parter! 2nd part in Sirius's point of view!**

**Don't forget to vote who Bella should be with! **

**Bella/Harry**

**Bella/George**

**Bella/Fred**

**Remember vote via review!**

**And be on the look out for my new stories. **


	4. Returning and Reunions Part 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait! I've had problems with this chapter at first. Plus I have been busy with my other stories. The voting is still going on. Before I go any further I would like to clear up a few things.**

**I will not pair Bella up with Bill cause 1 he is in his late 20s and Bella is 17 in NM. 2 I think he and Fleur make a cute couple.**

**I will not pair Bella up with Charlie because he is rarely mentioned and appears in the books and he has devoted his life to dragons and he too is in his mid to late 20s I believe.**

**I _WILL NOT_ be doing a 3 way with Bella, Fred, and George. No, just NO. I don't write 3 ways. So I'm sorry to disappoint any of you.**

**I'm sticking to the pairs I thought would be cute.**

**ALRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius POV:

I was not in a good mood today.

First the Ministry tried to expel Harry from Hogwarts because a couple of those horrid dementors attacked him and his fat lard cousin and Harry saved them both. He had no choice. And the Ministry did try very hard to get Harry expelled. They wouldn't even let him say a full bloody sentence from what I have been told! If Dumbledor hadn't been there Harry would have surely expelled. Maybe even arrested if they could.

Next I have got Snape being a utter prat to me in my own house, speaking of this damn house I have been locked up in this bloody hell hole for an eternity!

Stupid house with its dark artifacts, Mothers _annoying_ portrait going off every time someone gets to loud, whatever new blasted creatures lurking in here. Plus I'm sure Mother has set up a few curses with the help of Father some where in here. And I have yet to find such things and I must have this house presentable in a way.

Dumbledor says that an exchange student from Salem is coming to Hogwarts. A family friend, he says, who will not endanger my secret, the Orders secrets, or the whereabouts of where I am and the Orders HQ.

Just what this house needs, another teenager bickering. With the twins jokes and pranks, Ginny and Ron having the usual go, along with the occasional argument between Hermione and Ron, and well... myself. People are starting to go a bit mad. Mostly Molly. I do hope the exchange student doesn't add on to all the bickering. We would all be in danger from Molly. She would go ballistic.

* * *

We had just finished up the drawling room. We would do the rest tomorrow. The American wasn't due till tomorrow night. As I walked down to dinner. I went past a door I hadn't opened in years. When I was asked why it was locked and why I wouldn't step a foot in there I usually ignored. The door led to my daughters room.

Isabella. My baby girl. I haven't seen nor heard from her in 14 years. no doubt something happened while I was in Azkaban, and I was never told. I haven't the foggiest idea if she is alive and well, or...

I can't think like that. But it still hurts to talk about her. It hurt sending her away. So far away. But I had to. I had to protect her. To keep her away from Voldemort. I sent her to a family friend of mine after... that day. When my love, Anna, was killed by the Dark Lord.

Charlie and Renee haven't sent any word to on Bella's health. No doubt heard that I'm a murdering maniac. But I was framed by Peter Pettigrew. The traitor who was once my friend.

Curse Pettigrew. Curse him for betraying my best mate and my sister in everything but blood. Curse him for taking away my godson's parents. Curse him for taking away my daughter.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Harry called my name

"Sirius, you alright?" He said worriedly.

"Yes pup. I'm... peachy." He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Sirius. Can I ask you something? What is it behind this door that keeps you from going inside? That makes you keep it locked?"

I sighed. I suppose.

"Because Harry. This was my daughter's room. I haven't seen nor heard from her in 14 years. I don't know what to think. I- my mind keeps going to the worst possible possibilities. I mean, who wouldn't at times like these?"

"I didn't know you had a daughter Sirius. What's her name?"

"Isabella. And of coarse you wouldn't remember her. You were just a baby. Although you two were inseperiable. Isabella simply loved you. And you her. She would be 17 now."

I could tell Harry was thinking. Trying to remember distant memories.

"I-I think I do remember her. Brown hair? Chocolate coloured eyes?" He asked

"Yes. Harry... I do not talk about Isabella because it _hurts_. I miss her terribly so. I miss her mother too. It was because of the death of her mother I had to send her away to a family friend in the states. I had to keep my little girl safe. and I don't even know if she is or not." I sighed

Harry turned face the door. "I'm sure she is Sirius. Who, in the Order, knows about her?"

"Just Me, Remus, and Albus. Dumbledor thought it wise to have as few people know and possible. To keep her safe. But i trust you with this pup. I know you won't tell unless given my permission."

Harry nodded. Molly yelled up down that stairs saying dinner was done.

"Come on Harry"

* * *

We were all finished eating and dishes were put away when a slight buzz went through the house.

"Someone unknown is on the property." Remus said. Moody got up. "I'll go look"

Albus stood up. "I shall go with you Alastor." When they left we all chuckled.

"Probably a stray dog or cat. Albus obviously went with him if it is that matter. You know Moody. Hex first ask questions later or never." Bill exclaims.

We were waiting for them to return when a knocking on wood sound came from the front door. Followed not shortly after with my delightful Mothers usual curses with Moody tagging along.

Arthur spoke "Who could possibly be at the door? We all are here aren't we?" We were all confused.

Some time later the wails and curses stopped. It was silent for a few minutes before we heard the thumping of Moody's return. Sure enough, Moody came limping in with Albus in tow. Moody had a smirk on his face with he saw me and the headmaster just looked even more amused then usual.

"Who was at the door Albus?" Remus asked.

"Remus that would have been the American. She came a bit earlier then expected." He smiled while looking around "Where is she Albus?" Tonks asked.

"Ah yes! Allow me introduce Ms. Isabella Black from Salem Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Then a 17 year old girl with long, somewhat wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked into the room. They seemed broken. I knew that look. I saw it every time I looked at my reflection.

Heartbreak.

But I didn't think on that to much, for now at least. My baby girl was home. There was mumbling such as 'Black?' and Harry whispered 'Bella?'

I stood up from my chair slowly. It drew her attention towards me. She had her mothers eyes alright.

"I-Isabella?" I asked. Hardly believe she was really here. "Hi dad" She said with a small smile. Tears forming in her eyes.

With that I ran towards her as she flung herself at me. I held her close to me, hugging her tightly and she did the same, while she buried her face into my chest. She cried. And I'm sure I am too. There was whispering and shocked faces all around. Remus more so then others, yet happy. She was his goddaughter.

Isabella sobbed quietly into my chest. I ran my hand through her hair and pressed my for head to the top of her head. I held her tight and she tightened her grip too.

My baby girl was finally home.

* * *

**Well there you have it people! Hope its ok and you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to vote!**

**Pairings are:**

**Bella/Fred **

**Bella/George**

**Bella/Harry**

**R&R**


	5. Explaining and Stories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

When dad finally pulled back to look at me he had tear stains on his face. He wiped those on my face off. Some one cleared there throat. We turned to see Moody smirking.

"Sirius. Care to explain to those who are lost here?" Every one agreed with him. I turned to dad who looked at me.

"Well I'll begin then Isabella can tell us all that has happened these past 14 years." I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Dad please. I don't go by Isabella. Every one calls me Bella" Sirius laughed. And begun his part of the story.

"Well when Isabella was born we, as in James, Lily, my wife, Remus, Albus and I, thought bella would be in danger in the Dark Lord found out about her. So no one but James, Lily, Remus, Albus, and myself knew about Isabella. Of coarse the rat Pettigrew knew and he went and told Voldemort. The Dark Lord went and hunt her down. He killed my dearest Anna, so I sent Bella to live with a family friend. So she would be safe. He lives in the states. Bella has lived with Renee and her husband Charlie Swan for the past 14 years." He said.

"And now i continue on with what has happened there since. Well, For starters Charlie and Renee got a divorce. He wanted to stay in Forks, she wanted to go some where with lots of rain and little rain. So they split. I went back and forth between them till i was 12. I was accepted to Salem and went there. Then not to long ago Renee got remarried. I decided to skip my final year at Salem to go to a muggle high school for a year. With Renee's new husband's baseball schedule and such i didn't want to travel much so i went to go live with Charlie in Forks. Now, this is where the story gets crazy and i can't have you lot interrupting. Am i clear?" They all nodded. I continued.

"Well when i got to Forks High something felt off. At lunch i noticed a group of people siting at a table far from the others. A family of vampires" every one gasped, my father and godfather starting to look angry so i quickly continued "but they don't hunt humans, they live off the blood of animals. The head of the coven has been doing so for the last 300 years or so. The names of the coven members are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmiet, Alice, Jasper, and Ed-Edward. They are the Cullen's" I looked around making sure they were following. "Over time the Cullen's and I grew close. I more so then the others. Edward. We were in love. His family excepted me as a their own. Carlisle and Esme loved me as if i was their own daughter. And the others loved me as a sister. Rosalie not so much. But still. Any way the Cullen's had saved my life. One day while the Cullen's were playing baseball 3 nomadic vampires who drank human blood came. Their names were Laurent, Victoria, and James. The Cullen's tried to hide me but the wind picked up and one of them, James, Picked up my scent and tried to attack me. The Cullen's helped me try to escape but i messed up. James lured me into a trap making me think he had Renee captive. He bit me" Sharpe intakes of breath were taken "But Edward sucked the venom out of me before it was too late. Then on my birthday the Cullen's threw me a party. At some point i got a paper cut and began to bleed. Jasper tried to attack me but it wasn't his fault. He is a empathy and he could feel all the blood lust in the room. But Edward pushed me out of the way and the others got Jasper out. A few days later Edward and I went for a walk in the woods. There he told me- he told me he never loved me. That he shouldn't of let the relationship go on as far as it did. H-he said i was just a distraction f-for him and h-his family. And h-he left. Th-they all left." I was crying hard. Dad pulled me into a hug and he was shaking with anger. I could feel the amount of anger from Dad, Remus, Harry and the others.

Dad held me tighter. Remus growled. "They hurt you" he said "That explains the heartbreak look in your eyes"

I sniffed. "It doesn't matter any more. Their gone. I probably won't ever see them again. Please, calm down all over you." I said looking around.

They did but not by much. I sighed. Albus spoke up.

"Well that is enough for tonight. The children must be off to bed. It's nearly 10 as it is. And I'm sure Bella is tired after her travels. I must be off soon any ways." He said.

"Yes. Off to bed you lot." A woman with red hair said. Dad walked me out of the room saying "I'll show you to your room" We walked on in silence while the others were filing out. The teens going to there rooms and the adult going to the drawling room or leaving. We walked up a few flights of stars before we came to a almost familiar door.

"This your room." Dad said.

He turned to me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that heartbreak Princess. If i ever see that blood sucker Edward I'll make him pay for hurting you the way he did. He messed with the wrong family." I chuckled.

"I missed you dad.''

"I missed you to sweetheart. But we are together now and we can be a family again. You, me and Harry." He said pulling away to look at me. I smiled.

"I'd like that very much." He kissed me forehead "Off to bed now."

"G'night dad."

"Goodnight Bella dear."

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed without taking off my cloths. i was out like a light within minutes. For once since they left i didn't have any night mares. It has been a long day.

* * *

**Well people another chapter done! I think this might be one of my longest chapters, 2nd longest i think. I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Bella/Fred **

**Bella/Harry**

**Bella/George**

**R&R**


	6. Horrible News and Not Alone

**Sorry for the wait! I have been so freaking busy I haven't had the time to update! Any way I thought I should just go ahead and warn you that with my other stories I will not be updating this one very often I'll try to update when I can though! The voting is still up! So far Bella/Fred are in the lead! Bella/Harry not far behind! DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. ROANNE K ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS DO! And if you didn't know that jk rowlings first name was Joanne then no cookies for you!**

* * *

_**Bella POV:**_

Life at Grimmauld Place has been interesting. I have been spending time with my father, godfather, and Harry. The twins have been playing amusing pranks on the others. I may have helped. Kreacher was kind to me. Something that surprised everyone. I have been here for a couple weeks and I feel like I have been here my whole life and everyone was family.

Molly immediate treated me as if I was her own daughter. Hermione, Ginny and I have become best friends. Ron and I both have bonded over Quidditch. Both having a intense love for the sport.

I do enjoy the sport but I enjoyed playing and planning pranks with the twins. Fred and I have played many on George, Bill, Ron and Sirius. I have pulled quiet a few pranks on Fred as well. He, in turn, returned the favor.

Harry and I have discussed things like schools, what it was like to be taught at a American Wizarding school. How it differed from the British curriculum. And we caught up with each other. Learning all that we have missed from each others lives since we were separated all those many years ago. I was saddened to hear what Harry has went through. And he in turn was upset and angered what I went through.

Me and him have more in common then one would of thought. We both have been broken. But we will help each other get through this. Harry is my friend. And I am his.

* * *

The Order had come by for a meeting tonight that will be happening after dinner. When we finished eating Dumbledore asked me to stay for the meeting. The Golden Trio, the twins and Ginny gave me a questioning and concerning look. I just shrugged my shoulders. Having no clue why he wanted me to stay for the meeting.

When the teens had left the Order members had sat down at the now cleared tables. My father seemed to be pissed. As was my godfather.

"Professer, why is it you wanted me here for the meeting?" I asked. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Bella I have asked for help protecting the students of Hogwarts. A vampire cove will be coming here and going off to school with you lot. You are most acquainted with the coven and, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to watch over them and help them with understanding our world better" He said.

A vampire coven? That I was acquainted with? Wait. It cant be. Not them!

"No... not... Them?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella but, yes, The Cullen's" He said. "But" he said, "I have asked young Jacob Black to come as well. He is magical after all. He has been taught by his father." He said. Obviously trying to cheer me up. It worked. A tiny bit. I gave a weak smile. I was truly glad to see Jake again and go to Hogwarts with a familiar face. But I still had mixed up feelings about seeing the Cullen's

"How will the Cullen's blend in? Carlisle and Esme look much to old to be students. And I'm unaware of any open jobs as teachers. Unless 2 opened up unexpectedly?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen will be assisting Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Mrs. Cullen will be assisting in Muggle studies. Their 'children' will pose as students." Ok. Fair enough.

I asked the dreaded question. "When are they arriving?" "In three days. But Mr. Black won't be arriving till the day of September 1st."

Well damn.

* * *

I laid down on my bed. Starring at the ceiling. I didn't notice the door opening and someone walking into the room. I only came out of my daze when more weight was applied on the bed and it sank.

"Bells? You ok?" Came a familiar voice. I looked and saw my emerald eyed friend sitting next to me with concern filling those soulful green eyes. "Yeah Harry. I'm just not ready to see them again, to face **HIM**. I don't think I could stand seeing him. I never told them about what I really am. Who I really am. I still miss them Harry. I still love him. I'm afraid of what they might think of the real me. What if they don't accept Isabella Black? What if they will only want Isabella Swan?" I said sitting up with tears in my eyes.

Harry pulled me into a hug. "You won't have to face them alone. I'll be there. Sirius and Remus as well as the Weasleys and the Order. Your not alone. And if they hurt you, if he hurts you. We will all gladly hex them into a oblivion. I'm pretty sure your dad already has dibs on jinxing Edward silly." He said. I had to laugh.

"He can have him after I'm done with him." I said with mischief in my voice.

"I feel sorry for the bloke. Not much but a little. I will pity anyone who has to face the wrath of two angry Blacks" he said and we both cracked up and the thoughts of what was to become of Edward.

"Thanks Harry. For making me feel better. And for making me laugh." I said.

"Any time Bella. Now get some sleep. I over heard Mrs. Weasley planning on having us clean this house spotless starting tomorrow. I groaned. It was gonna take a month to clean this place!

Harry left and I laid back down. I'm not alone. I won't have to face them alone. And if any one of them, especially him, hurt me in any way, they will rue the day they messed Isabella Black.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Voting is still going on. In case you missed it I mentioned some flirting between Bella and Fred and Bella and Harry had a moment. So to determine who will be with Bella votes must be casted till the voting is over. Probably within the next few chapters. Choices are:**

**Bella/Fred**

**Bella/Harry**

**Bella/George**

**Also I have 3 other stories that I have posted. 1 is finished, 1 is the sequel for it, and the other is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover!**

**Names of my other stories are:**

**The Imprint**

**The Imprint 2: The pack**

**The Potter-Jackson Twins.**

**Please feel free to read them! I will gladly take into consideration for any advise on how to make this story and the others better. Or and mistakes I may have over looked!**

**R&R**


	7. Horrible News and Promises SIRIUS POV

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. THE BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS.**

Sirius's POV:

Life in this hell hole has been more bearable with my little girl back. Things have been normal around here. Bella was making quick friends with the children. She and the twins were a troublesome trio. I think Bella is a true marauder at heart. She takes after me in that way. But she has her mother's looks.

She, Hermione and Ginny became the best of friends. Bella and Ron have bonded over Quidditch. Harry and her have been helping each other heal. They will always have each other I am sure of it. Bella is Harry's friend and she is his.

Dumbledore has been talking about adding extra protection to the school and the students. He has already asked me if I have enough room for 8 more people. I wondered why he wanted to know. Who is he inviting.

Dumbledore called an emergency meeting one night after the children were off to bed. The Order was there in minutes.

"What is it Albus?" Moody asked.

"I have gathered more protection for the students of Hogwarts. A coven of vampires has agreed to protect the students. Also I have young Mister Jacob Black coming at the start of term as well. I will need Isabella's help with this coven of vampires. She is most acquainted with this coven." The old headmaster said with a saddened expression.

"What do you mean Albus? Who is this coven you have invited?" Kingsley asked.

"The Cullen's"

That sent the Order in a absolute uproar.

~0~0~

Today Albus was going to tell Bella the leeches were coming. I don't like this one bit. The buggers left her! The prat _Edward_ had broken her heart! They hurt my baby girl. I hope Albus doesn't expect me to show any hospitality. And I hope Jake is able to help me keep the leeches away from Bella when she doesn't have to be around them. Helping them understand our world.

"Albus I don't understand why Bella HAS to be the one to help the bloodsuckers understand our world. Have you forgotten what they did to her?" I asked

"No I haven't. But the Cullen's are the only vegetarian vampire coven big enough to be able to help protect the students. And Bella knows them best. I don't want to do this to her. Merlin knows I am very angry with the Cullen's, but when it comes to the protection of my students I will put aside my feelings to protect them to the best of my abilities. I will be keeping an eye on the Cullen coven though. I will make sure they cause no harm in any way towards Bella at school. I had invited your nephew over for a reason. He is Bella's best friend and he knows her best and he also knows the Cullen's. Jacob will look out for Isabella too. He has given me his word Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Yes but, I can't stand to see my baby girl in so much pain. I was never there for her. I feel like I have failed and continue to fail my little girl. I don't know what to do." I said. My heart wrenched at the memory of Bella's pain filled eyes and heart broken face when she told us about the Cullen's.

"You are a wonderful father Sirius. You gave her freedom. Had you not sent her to the Swan's Voldemort may have gotten his hands on her and killed her. Thanks to you and your decision she is alive Sirius. You have to be there for her. Comfort her. Show her how much you love her and are proud to have her as daughter. Show her that no one hurts your baby girl. But I must advise you not to harm the Cullen's. They are more then a coven. They are a family. You hurt one member the rest will be after you."

Sirius mulled over what the old headmaster had said. He was proud of Isabella. He did love her very much. And the Cullen's were about to realize that no one hurts his little girl.

~0~0~

Every one was going up to bed when Dumbledore asked Bella to stay. I could see confusion in her eyes. She turned to the children, who were starring questioningly at her. She just shrugged.

When Albus told her the Cullen's were coming she froze up. No emotion for a moment. I made to go to her when she pulled out of he shock. Panic rising in her eyes.

She gave a small smile when she learned Jake is coming. But it fell when she was told he wasn't coming till they had to leave. My heart wrenched at the sight of panic, pain and sadness in her eyes.

I wasn't the only one. Remus was pissed. Molly was holding back tears.

When Bella walked up stairs I starred at her retreating form.

"Albus are you sure it is the best idea to bring in the Cullen's?" Bill asked

"It is the only idea, I'm afraid." Dumbledore responded.

I sighed. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. Rubbing the sides of my head.

~0~0~

I was walking up to Isabella's room when I saw Harry go in her room. I quietly walked to the door and pressed my ear to the door. I heard what they were saying. Harry was being a friend for my daughter. I listened to their conversation. I made a promise to myself that I would be there more for my daughter.

I stepped aside to were Harry would come when he left. A couple minutes later he did. When he got to where I was he jumped slightly.

"Easy pup." I said with a smirk.

"Harry I want to thank you." Harry looked confused.

"For what Sirius?"

"For what you just did for my daughter. For being such a good friend. I am vey proud of you." I said. Harry blushed. He doesn't get praised often. Damn Dursleys.

"She is a good person who didn't deserve to have been hurt like that. Is bringing the Cullen's here the best plan?"

I sighed. "I am afraid it is the only plan. I just wish Bella wasn't a key part of the plan." We stood there in silence for a few moments.

"C'mon. Bed." Harry nodded and went into his room he was sharing with Ronald.

I poked my head into Bella's room. She was sound asleep. I quietly made my way over to her. I pulled the covers up and ran a hand through her long brown hair. I kissed her forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams Bella. I love you."

He walked out of the room but before he let he turned to her sleeping form.

"I won't fail you again Bells. I won't fail your or Harry again. I promise."

I walked into my room and flopped on my bed not bothering to strip. I sighed and closed my eyes. The usual night terrors from spending 12 years in Azkaban did not come. For once in a long while I had a peaceful sleep.


End file.
